


Pokesin

by oh_boy_thats_some_sin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_boy_thats_some_sin/pseuds/oh_boy_thats_some_sin
Summary: A collection of some... stuff relating to trainers fucking their Pokemon.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	1. Quick Cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria is in debt and very low on cash, but she finds that perfect Yamper pups are worth enough to get her out. Thankfully, her Bolthund is willing to help her obtain some...
> 
> Chapter Contains:
> 
> Female Trainer on Male Pokemon  
> Knotting  
> Hyper Pregnancy  
> Rapid Pregnancy

Gloria looked into her wallet, and sighed. Only 200 Pokedollars. Soon enough, she wouldn't be able to eat. What could she do?

  
She turned to the internet. After filling out tons of job applications the past couple days, and all of them getting rejected, she was getting desperate. She was even willing to part with one of the baby Pokemon in her boxes.

  
As she was scrolling through those types of requests, she found out that one thing was particularly popular. 6IV Yamper pups. Some people would pay a hundred thousand Pokedollars for just one. She could pay off all her debts with just one pup. But how would she obtain such a thing? She then remembered an article she read in a weird place on the web before. It said that it was entirely possible for Pokemon to have children with humans.

  
Gloria glanced at her Bolthund, who was laying on a rug near her couch. It was a perfect one. If she wasn't a Pokemon, wouldn't she have no IVs, and so all of the children would be perfect?

  
_Wait._

  
Pokephilia was illegal. She could get in huge trouble for this. Then again, she had nothing to lose. At least in prison they gave you food. She looked at her Bolthund once more, before her mind made the final decision. She got up, and began to strip.

  
Her Pokemon got excited immediately. His cock began to slowly come out of it's shaft. Once she finished stripping, she laid down and spread her legs.

  
"Come here, big boy~" She cooed, and Bolthund immediately ran over. Surprisingly enough, her pussy was soaked from the thought of being knocked up by her canine friend. He lined up his member with her hole, and shoved a good bit of it in. "Oh! Jesus, that feels... good."

  
He slowly began to push in and pull out of her. Quickly enough, though, she felt him pick up the pace."Oooooh~! Bolthund, keep going!" She moaned, as Bolthund's knot began to swell. His cock was reaching her cervix, and with every slam against it she let out another moan.  
Why did she ever hesitate to do this? 

Eventually, she could feel his knot slamming into the outside of her hole. "Bolthund, put it inside me!" She shouted out, hopefully not alerting any neighbors.

He happily obliged. Gloria felt her hole stretch. It was an odd mixture of pleasure and pain. 

After another couple of seconds, Bolthund started to dump his cum into Gloria's womb. This was it. No turning back now. Most likely, one of his sperm was in the process of fertilizing her eggs. Maybe even multiple eggs. Who knew?

After about a minute, he forcefully pulled out, hurting Gloria a little in the process. 

That certainly was... an _experience_ for her. She swore she could already feel-- _wait._ Her belly was already a little swollen. It was barely noticeable, but still there. She cleaned herself up and at least put some pants on before turning to the internet once more. 

_What is the gestation period of bolthund,_ she frantically googled. She knew that Pokemon gestation periods were quite fast, but not _this_ fast. After it loaded, she got her answer.

Like many other dog Pokemon, pregnancies only took a couple hours. Nine, at most. In the same article it said that Bolthund were quite fertile. Most litters were ten pups, give or take a few.

Oh boy. 

* * *

About three hours later, Gloria already looked due for a human child. This meant one of two things; She was either going to give birth pretty soon, or she had more than the average sized litter. She hoped that it was the first, so that she could just clean 'em, feed 'em and then send 'em away. This didn't turn out to be the case.

Nearly five hours in, and she was immobile. She laid on her bed, and had Bolthund run and grab her snacks if she needed them. He was a smart dog. The wonderful thing was, though, that she could feel those pups _squirming_ inside her. It was surprisingly hot, and got her pretty riled up. Bolthund had to jump up and satiate her needs every... what, thirty minutes? Despite her current state, she didn't regret this at all. Hell, she'd do it again even if she wouldn't gain any money from it. 

At eight hours, the time finally came. The birth went surprisingly well for there being no medical professionals around to help. By that time, though, Gloria's belly had swollen to a seemingly impossible size. It slowly became smaller and smaller as each puppy was pushed out. At the end of it all, she had eleven puppies. That would be enough to buy a new house! Nice furniture for the house! A comfortable life!

All of the puppies went to loving homes, or to trainers who had a great time with them in battle. 

But, as soon as all of the puppies were gone, Gloria and her Bolthund got straight to breeding another batch. 


	2. Breeding Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas works as a Pokemon Breeder.... unofficially. He gives cheaper rates than other breeding services, mainly because he doesn't need two compatible Pokemon. He fucks them himself.
> 
> One day he is assigned a Lopunny, and overhears from her owner that they produce tons of babies. Lucas decides, since this bunny is so fertile, he'll stuff as many babies in her as he possibly can.
> 
> Chapter Contains:  
> Male Human on Female Pokemon  
> Bondage  
> Don't know if there's a kink name for cocks going past the cervix but that's in this.  
> Cum Inflation  
> Extreme Hyper Pregnancy  
> Rapid Pregnancy

Lucas works as a Pokemon Breeder.... unofficially. He gives cheaper rates than other breeding services, mainly because he doesn't need two compatible Pokemon. He fucks them himself.

One day he is assigned a Lopunny, and overhears from her owner that they produce tons of babies. Lucas decides, since this bunny is so fertile, he'll stuff as many babies in her as he possibly can.

The Lopunny is lead into a room. In this room, there's a metal platform about two feet off the ground with some restraints.

"Go on, girl. Lay on your tummy."

Lucas nudges her towards the platform. She quickly obeyed as her master told her to here. After she lays down, Lucas puts each of her limbs in a restraint. The restraints are just some ropes directly attached to poles a couple inches away from the table.

"Alright, pretty girl. Ready to be bred?"

Lucas drops his pants and rubs his dick to make it hard.

"Punny! Punny!"

Lopunny nodded. Her master will be so proud!

The man immediately thrusts inside of her tight pussy. After giving her five seconds to adjust, he rams in and out of her at lightning speed. She was so small that part of his dick was still outside of her when his cock reached her cervix.

"Lo! Lo!"

"My cock feels so good, doesn't it baby? Better get used to it, because this is the cock that's going to knock you up and stuff you full of little Buneary."

Lopunny moaned louder at Lucas's words.

As his cock repeatedly slammed against her cervix, she felt it slowly opening. Eventually, his dick went through her cervix and reached the top of her womb. There was a noticeable cock shaped bulge coming out of Lopunny, and she felt his dick throb throughout her deepest parts.

"You ready to take my first load, bitch? Wanna feel that warm sensation in your fertile bunny womb? God, you were meant to be bred. If I don't see at least twenty eggs come out of you I'll be surprised."

She came on his dick, and soon after she could feel his load fill up her womb directly. Lucas moaned as he could feel his own warmth on his cock. The buldge started to grow larger as cum filled her up, eventually become a small round bump. The platform below her lowered slightly to accommodate her bigger belly.

Surprisingly, Lucas kept cumming so much. Her belly started to look like she had shoved a basketball into herself, and he still wasn't done.

Only when the platform was half a foot lower than it's original position, did he stop cumming. But, he immediately started thrusting again.

"Did you think I was done with you yet, precious? No. I'm going to fill you until your belly reaches the floor."

And he did. He finally exited her pussy when her stretched torso was squished up against the floor, and the platform was gone. 

"I'm going to take a guess as to how many babies you have... Hm. Five hundred."

He untied her and left the room.

* * *

After five minutes, her belly was already twice the size it was when he left due to her mass of growing babies.

An hour, and her belly, if she was on her side would take up half the floor. 

After five hours she was ready to give birth, and her womb was stretched to ridiculous sizes.

The birth was fast, with eggs quickly popping out one by one.

It wasn't so fast when you realize there was eight hundred babies inside of her.

As the final few eggs left her, her belly magically returned to it's original size, with no sign of it even stretching that far.

Lucas carefully moved through the sea of eggs and lined his dick up against her pussy again, ready to give her another eight hundred.

By the time Lopunny left, she made over five thousand kids with Lucas.


	3. In The Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Request from Kyubeans)
> 
> Rosa gets horny and takes her Scrafty into an alleyway. Little does she know, he still has some friends there willing to join in.
> 
> Chapter Contains:  
> Gangbang  
> Semi-Public Sex  
> Impregnation  
> Cum Inflation  
> Hyperpreg  
> Rapid pregnancy

Rosa lead her Scrafty into the dark alleyway. She was practically leaking through her leggings with how wet she was.

They found a wall between two dumpsters that was perfect. Rosa pulled her pants and panties down to reveal her dripping pussy.

Before Scrafty even tried to enter, he called out.

"Sccccraf! Sccrafty!"

"Scrafty, what are you doing? We might be heard--"

Rosa heard the quick footsteps of many creatures. She looked around, and there were at least six other Scrafty there. Before she could say anything about it, her Scrafty shoved his cock inside her and she had to suppress a moan. The other Pokemon cheered as their friend pounded in and out of Rosa.

Scrafty's cock wasn't large, but big enough to be pretty pleasurable. She covered her mouth as to not scream.

Eventually, his thrusts sped up and he slammed against her cervix with brute force. Her muffled moans were barely contained behind her hand.

He came inside her. For a not-human-sized Pokemon, he had a lot of spunk. Rosa could feel it filling up her womb to the brim and starting to stretch her.

The second the first Scrafty exited, a second one took his place. He had more semen than the first, and her belly was already half a foot out when he finished.

More creatures followed. Her belly expanded to two feet by the fifth, and to five feet by nine. More Scrafty were there than she originally thought, or more had arrived. Fifteen loads in, and she looked overdue with quadruplets.

When all thirty Scrafty finished, her stretched womb alone was as big as one of the dumpsters. The Scrafty made a team effort to move her to their Pokemon gang hideout through the alleys. Once they managed to fit her through the door, she was put on the ground.

Her belly started to grow larger, but more firm. Rosa realized she made a mistake. She forgot that she could get knocked up by a Pokemon.

Who knows how many children they forced into her body. Her belly was only getting larger as the minutes went by. Eventually, her belly was bigger than herself. Excess semen spilled out of her as she was continually fertilized by the sheer amount of it.

Rosa started to give birth after a couple of hours. Eggs slipped out with ease, but her belly wouldn't get any smaller. The sperm had invaded her ovaries and was taking over the hundreds of eggs inside. She popped out more and more, and the scrafty kept moving them to a different room.

When she was finally done birthing, she had made over 300 eggs from one fucking.

She was the gang's cumdump and breeding bitch. With this amount of Pokemon, the gang could rule the city.

So, the gang started fertilizing her again, making sure she'd have double this time.


	4. Alluring Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by (5mart_1di0t)
> 
> Primarina loves her trainer, but isn't sure if he returns the feeling. So, she lulls him to sleep at night to fuck him. What she wasn't expecting was that he'd wake up one night... 
> 
> (also, thank you requester! I have a HUGE somnophilia kink and I was glad to insert in into this!)  
> Chapter Contains:  
> Male Trainer on Female Pokemon  
> Non-Con  
> Somnophilia  
> Mild Cum Inflation  
> Impregnation

Primarina has been fucking her trainer, Sun, for a long while. Every night, she lulls him to sleep with her voice and rides him. Usually, he doesn't wake up, and she jumps off before he cums.

Tonight was very different.

Sun mumbled in his sleep about training and swimming. She took this as a sign that he was in a deep enough sleep, and carefully removed his boxers.

She used her arms to rub Sun's dick until it was hardened to her liking. She positioned her dripping wet pussy above his dick, and dropped her tail down.

She rode him excitedly. Tonight was the night she'd knock herself up with Sun's babies.

Everything was going perfectly, until...

"Primarina.....? What's gotten into you, girl?"

She quickly jumped off of him and started crying out apologies.

"No, no, it's alright baby! Keep going!"

She anxiously jumped back on him and rode him like there was no tomorrow. The two moaned and gripped at each other, lost in the pleasure. Sun was just about to cum.

"Get off, Primarina, I'm gonna cum!"

"Prim! Prima!"

"What are you doing, I said-- ohhhhhhhhhh....."

Sun didn't have any time to stop Primarina before unleashing his load upon her fertile womb. The two cried out in ecstasy at each other, before Sun finally finished.

"Babe... You know I probably just got you pregnant, right?"

Primarina nodded.

\-----

A couple hours later, an egg was born. The two stared at it in awe, and happily waited for it to hatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple months. Been busy with stuff!


End file.
